Insane Love
by bravewings
Summary: Peace: Protective grandfather, haughty ex-super-villain, angry cats and an angrier Dan...Peace was never something she could hope for. Masquerade/Alice. [Fifty sentence challenge] [Dedicated to Whatever-My-Name-IsXD]


_**insane love**_

_Air_:

"You're like air; I can't live without you. Well, not really. Don't make that face, love. You wouldn't fall for me if I was some cheesy Romeo.. ow."

_Apples_:

Damn..her apple pies weren't supposed to be that addictive.

_Beginning_:

When they met first time they were enemies. When they met the sixty-fourth time he asked her out.

_Bug_:

"Alice keep my revolver down. I don't think shooting a cockroach is the most appropriate way to kill it. Can't you be a normal girl and hide behind me while I take care of it-" BANG! "-Damn. Those tiles were expensive.."

_Coffee_:

When you're madly in love you notice the little things. He likes two and a third spoons of sugar in his coffee.

_Dark_:

Whenever he was engulfed by his own darkness she'd blind him with her flashlight and he loved her for it.

_Despair_:

"Damn it, woman, stop calling me 'angsty emo boy'. A man can't freely sulk in this house... yeah, I'd like some ice-cream."

_Doors_:

He was so not a gentleman. He kicked the doors of her heart open, walked in with his muddy shoes and hadn't left since.

_Drink_:

It was entertaining when she tried to impersonate Micheal Jackson and failed miserably. Sober Alice Drunk Alice

_Duty_:

Problem with dating a smarty-pants, narcissistic villain: he'll never do the dishes. That twat.

_Earth_:

"The Earth is my oyster and I'll squeeze out as many pearls as I can!...No, love, I'm not planning world domination, again. I just think you'd look gorgeous in pearls. I'm not lying!"

_End_:

"Every end means that it is time to start a new beginning." That girl read too many cheesy novels.

_Fall_:

He never believed in love, and then when he was caught off guard.. he fell hard.

_Fire_:

Whenever she got too close to that annoying, brooding ninja he resisted the urge to set his long hair on fire...

_Flexible_:

"I have a very easy-going and flexible personality. Just because I accidentally slipped some wine on Shun's shirt doesn't make me a possessive moron. Plus, you've got to admit it, the expression on his face was priceless."

_Flying_:

Kissing him was like flying.

_Food_:

When he ate the food she cooked, it was the only time he didn't act like an arrogant know-it-all.

_Foot_:

Whenever she wanted to see him smile, she'd take his socks off and tickle him there.

_Grave_:

He always accompanied her to her parents' graves and when she wasn't looking he promised them he'd look after her.

_Green_:

She was the only one who could get him to eat spinach.

_Head_:

"Stop asking me if I like your new hair-style. You'd look gorgeous even if you were bald. On second thoughts, nah."

_Hollow_:

"Yes, I just said 'I love you'. Why is it taking you so much time to process it? I guess your head is emptier than I thought it was."

_Honor_:

"I just kissed you. You should feel honored."

_Hope_:

She hoped that they would always be like this, forever.

_Light_:

She hated being tutored by him."The answer will be the square root of two. Since you're Dr. Gebahich's grand-daughter I thought you'd be smart. However, you're definitely not the brightest bulb in town."

_Lost_:

"Promise me that when I'm lost you'll always come to find me, Masquerade." Even the best of them felt insecure, once in a while.

_Metal_:

When she said gold she didn't mean jewellery, she meant one of the metals that existed in free state. Alice wasn't girly. She was scientific.

_New_:

Alice had yet to meet another man with such obsession with fashion. He just bought another pair of boots.

_Old_:

She never took off that old necklace he had given her on their first date.

_Peace_:

Protective grandfather, haughty ex-super-villain, angry cats and an angrier Dan...Peace was never something she could hope for.

_Poison_:

"No, Dan, he didn't mix poison in your cake. Gods, can you two ever stop fighting?"

_Pretty_:

When Dan accused him of being a superficial Casanova who only loved Alice because she was pretty, Masquerade was quick to reply. "I didn't marry Alice because she's pretty, which she is not. I married her because she is a kick-ass cook. Beauty fades but cooking is eternal." "Did you just call me ugly?"

_Rain_:

He looked best when he was drenched from head to toe. But he was no fun when he was suffering from a high fever, afterwards.

_Regret_:

She knew he regretted being who he was in the past. If only she could make Dan understand that.

_Roses_:

She was allergic to roses, of all the things in the world.

_Secret_:

She always respected his privacy. She knew he'd tell her if there was something she needed to know. He was a man filled with his own darkness and needed time to adjust with the light.

_Snakes_:

"Over my dead body, will we have a pet anaconda!"

_Snow_:

One was never too young to make a snowman.

_Solid_:

"In solids, molecules are tightly packed.." He always knew she'd make an awesome science teacher.

_Spring_:

He loved Spring; Alice always wore frocks when it was that time of the year.

_Stable_:

He named their white stallion 'Chicken Pox'. Where was his brain when he thought of that?

_Strange_:

When she said she was pregnant...damn, Dan should've taken a picture of his face.

_Summer_:

He hated summer. She always pushed him away, because it was too hot.

_Taboo_:

Loving your enemy was taboo, but they do say forbidden fruit tastes sweetest..

_Ugly_:

"You don't look ugly without make-up, Alice." That would probably be the nicest thing he ever told her.

_War_:

He hated fighting with her. He always ended up sleeping on the couch.

_Water_:

Who knew she sucked at swimming?

_Welcome_:

Alice always radiated this welcoming warmth. He wanted it, all to himself.

_Winter_:

Sharing body warmth was the best thing mankind invented.

_Wood_:

There was nothing like sitting in front of the fireplace, kissing ..until the grandfather showed up.

* * *

A/N: _I'll be dividing this into a two-shot. I always wanted to write a multi-chapter for my favorite Bakugan pairing and this is my twisted way of doing so.. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers._

_**Dedicated to:** My bestfriend Whatever-My-Name-IsXD (It sucks that we've lost touch.)_


End file.
